gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MGRza/Gold Earning Tips.
Gold a Currency that will always be wanted, needed or coveted... whether it is in real life or in the gaming verse.. At this moment I have started the Reincarnation process with the goal off obtaining the other fealty buildings and then hunting the different fealty achievements, a great bonus to this is the permanent talent points that one can obtain and invest in talents giving you a major boost for your end term character. This is where I start, Reincarnation means giving up everything and starting from scratch, the first one was the hardest, especially if you didn’t have any gold to help you prepare, my first I only had gold to make one Sworn Sword permanent and that’s how I started, it took time building up again just to lose it in my next incarnation. The first few incarnation I spent 9 days on to get through Volume 1 and finishing up the 400 PtP victories, which I’d say is a must, go for the PtP wins, it gives you a silver boost when you Sworn Swords return and the end goal is at Volume 1 Chapter 10 you get to claim the Obsidian Dagger which is an excellent weapon for early and mid-game use, but a great help to speed wins during incarnations. The best part is that this dagger is permanent so you get to keep it when you incarnate. That in itself is more than enough reason for wanting this weapon. Besides for this weapon, during Volume one you will get a bonus quest named Remembrance : completing this quest grants you the Countessa Handkerchief ,another item that is permanent with nice passive traits and decent values for use. The Third item you should go for is the Valyrian Steel Dagger which you claim at Volume 1 Chapter 11, but chances are you will automatically finish the requirement of having an alignment above 90% to claim this weapon, like the previous 2 it is a permanent item and with decent values again. The Fourth and final item is in Volume 5 Chapter 10, one of three to be specific, you can choose one of these three as a volume completion item, a companion item with decent values and that is permanent.Choice one is the Night's Watch Mutineer , choice two is the Sparrow Septa and choice three is the Fortune Teller . I strongly suggest that you go for these items during every incarnation. With the above said, we can get on to the real reason that I’m writing this, gold, In every incarnation I focused on making at least two Peerless Sworn Swords permanent , to build my army up again, and having a decent Sworn Sword number is never a bad thing, I choose Peerless because they start out with an extra 30 to their specialization which is a decent boost to new games for incarnations. During these incarnation one might obtain other items that we would want to keep, I know I had to give up on a few myself because I lacked the gold to make them permanent. Here are the following ways that I have found to obtain gold, some requires no effort whereas others do require some. The easiest way is your daily login bonus, seven days in a row pays 5 gold, do not forget to claim your daily supply key , it can grant you stunning equipment. Then levelling, atlevel 200 the game will grant you 5 gold pieces as a reward, level 200 sounds far away, the first time I saw it I myself thought that, but it isn’t far away at all, the following are massive ways to help with this. Remembers the Countessa Handkerchief ? Grants extra experience, equip that on your main character for the experience boost on all actions that benefit attacks. Now if you have more of the Countessa Handkerchief equip them on the Sworn Swords you use for Boss Fights and challenges, it will add to the boost once more. Secondly you will need several Sworn Swords dedicated to this, because every invitation to a challenge you must get and hit more than once, fight it until it’s over so that you have your Sworn Swords ready for new ones, do as many as you can to boost experience gain. Quests, don’t limit yourself to just one volume at a time, do quests in every volume that isn’t too difficult for your current attack numbers. Upgrades, spend every spare silver piece on building upgrades constantly, sell unwanted goods, the silver is more needed . To use tactics you need to be part of an alliance, but you also need to be part of one to have access to the quartermaster to use your daily supply key’s. Then the most important aspect is tactics, you need all four your tactic slots open so that you can equip them with the following. Scholars Tactic which grants 4% more Character experience on attacks. Then there is a tactic based on one of the tree attack types, Battle ,Trade or Intrigue you will activate the one where you specialize in they are. They each give 5% bonus experience. Scholar’s Tactic of Battle , Scholar’s Tactic of Trade and Scholar’s Tactic of Intrigue . Tactic three can either be a second one of the above if you use different types of attacks or you can boost your Sworn Sword experience with the following Tactic. Squire’s Tactic which grants 4% extra experience. The fourth Tactic is the same , you choose your specialization and it will grant a 5% bonus to experience. They are Squire’s tactic of Battle , Squire’s tactic of Trade and Squire’s tactic of Intrigue . With this being done, you need to invest effort and time and you will reach level 200 within 7 days allowing you to claim another 5 gold in a one week incarnation. Tales: The other place that you can earn some gold would be in Tales , for a new player It can be Greek, but in a matter of 30 minutes you can earn 5 gold pieces for reaching 600 renown , a very easy to complete task, the second 5 gold pieces can be earned at 18 000 renown, a large number but investing a few minutes every hour or so when your vigor refreshes will get you there, if you manage to reach 18 000, not only will you obtain the extra 5 gold pieces, but getting there would also pay decent items and gear of which a few are permanent for your Sworn Swords, but the best is this, chances are if you haven’t made it into the top 2500 yet you are close, if the tales finished with you in that bracket you will earn a further 25 gold pieces. It will be hard work getting there, but the end goal makes it worth it Category:Blog posts